A un susurro de ti
by PukitChan
Summary: La nieve cae a su alrededor. Su sonrisa ha menguado. Y mientras pregunta por él, se da cuenta de que esa hermosa pintura ha desaparecido.


**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo soy una pobre loca que juega un ratito con sus personajes, nada más. **

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Inspiración"**__ del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

**Paisaje: **Cézanne Foliage

**Banda Sonora: **Rumores de la Caleta de Jason Vieaux

**Palabra: **Vela

* * *

**A un susurro de ti**

Por:

PukitChan

Sus pasos eran lentos, casi inexistentes. Su respiración, errática. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que aquel hombre, que ocultaba su rostro bajo la sombra de su elegante fedora, no tenía algún punto al cuál llegar. Sin embargo, las mujeres que lo veían pasar, susurraban lentamente sobre la imponente figura que mes con mes, aparecía sin aviso entre esas calles, con un andar y una vestimenta, que enseguida lo apartaban de las personas del lugar. No era necesario que él lo dijera; los demás simplemente notaban que ése no era su sitio y que debía existir una razón poderosa ―tal vez un secreto doloroso―, lo que lo atraía a los suburbios de la ciudad. Y aunque todos querían saber, a nadie nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle el motivo de su presencia: el hombre rubio, de mirada fría y ojos grises, imponía demasiado respeto para que alguien se animase a satisfacer su curiosidad.

De este modo, el silencioso hombre continuaba su caminata lenta, casi inadecuada por la baja temperatura del lugar. Se perdía entre las calles ignorando los susurros y los rumores que se formaban en torno a su persona. Se volvía un fantasma hasta que sus pasos se detenían frente a un anticuado local, cuyo sucio letrero ("_Green Blood_") le daba la más absurda de las bienvenidas. Y cada vez que abría la chillante puerta, el hombre inevitablemente miraba la pintura que yacía en la pared más lejana mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba en el perchero que siempre a su disposición había estado. Solía preguntarse cuántos sabrían que aquella pintura, de verdes tonalidades e intricado diseño, era el _Foliage _que Paul Cézanne había creado de su propia realidad. Definitivamente no serían muchos, y no es como si eso fuese un detalle que le impresionase; en realidad prefería que fuera así. De ese modo podría alardear sobre lo que él conocía y muchos otros no.

―Buenas noches, señor Malfoy, es un gusto tener su visita otra vez.

Draco Malfoy mira de reojo a la jovencita que le recibe y le saluda. Sólo un verde delantal es lo que la distingue de entre los escasos clientes. Ella sonríe y el rubio casi puede ver la inocencia detrás de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―¿Dónde está? ―pregunta en voz baja.

―En la mesa del fondo, la que está enfrente del escenario. Tiene casi una hora aquí.

―Gracias ―musita, aunque la mayoría de los detalles proporcionados le parecieron irrelevantes.

Una vez despojado también de su abrigo, Draco avanza entre las mesas, abriéndose paso entre las pláticas tenues. Sus pasos son firmes y resuenan, pero ni si quiera eso llama la atención del hombre moreno que, sentado y dándole la espalda, continúa ignorándolo al mirar obsesivamente el escenario.

―Potter ―pronuncia.

El aludido, al escuchar su nombre, voltea. Por un instante, Draco se ve perdido en esos ojos verdes que parecen lejanos y desconcertantes. Pero la sonrisa que su dueño esboza es suficiente para que el rubio recuerde que Harry es el ser más franco y más letal que jamás ha conocido. Tan extraño, que su sola presencia en ese lugar, le ha llegado a resultar desconcertante más de una vez.

―Hola, Draco ―responde, asintiendo con la cabeza e invitándole a sentarse a su lado. Malfoy no vacila; levanta la silla y se acomoda en la mesa, mirando también lo que Harry no ha dejado pasar: allá, en el escenario, un hombre toca la guitarra con una maestría que probablemente humillaría a cualquiera de ese solitario bar. ―Se llama _Rumores de la Caleta_ ―comenta Harry, frunciendo el ceño―. Es… _interesante. _

Draco no desea preguntar qué es para Potter algo que define de ese modo, así que no lo hace. No quiere escuchar ―después de toda la caminata que realizó― más explicaciones absurdas sobre una melodía como ésa, sobre todo de alguien que tiene escaso gusto para el arte.

Posada en la mesa y enfrente de él, una **vela** de llama oscilante llama su atención porque la mitad de ésta ya ha sido consumida por el fuego. De ese lugar sabe lo suficiente para recordar que una vela es encendida cada vez que llega un nuevo cliente. Mira de soslayo a Potter y recuerda las palabras de la chica.

―¿Tienes mucho esperando?

―Estaba por irme ―admite bajando la mirada, aún con los acordes de la guitarra resonando en su oído―. No es como si esto, _nosotros, _se tratase de algo seguro o cierto.

Al fondo, el ritmo de la melodía ―antes rápida e intrépida― se vuelve lenta y melancólica. No le extraña, porque sabe que de alguna manera inusual, Potter siempre se ha sincronizado con la vida que acontece a su alrededor. Draco sabe que sus palabras no son un reclamo, pero aun así le incomodan y le hacen dudar. No es como si alguna vez se hubiesen detenido a hablar lo que entre ellos ocurría, sino que simplemente se habían dejado llevar.

―He estado pensando sobre todo esto, ¿sabes? ―dice Harry después de un rato mientras sus dedos juegan con la flama de la vela hasta apagarla. Sonríe con tristeza y la música para. Entonces lo mira de soslayo y un suspiro casi inexistente le desarma. Harry no es el cobarde, Harry es el que siempre le enfrenta. Pero hasta alguien como él puede cansarse de luchar.

―¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado? ―pregunta escuetamente. Es todo cuanto puede hacer. Harry finalmente gira su rostro y le mira tan fijamente que tiene el desesperado impulso de apartar su rostro, pero no lo hace.

―Me voy.

Las palabras son dos, pero la decisión es una. Draco lo sabe y teme, pero aunque no concibe esa idea, no le detiene, ni siquiera cuando Harry se pone de pie y le dedica una última sonrisa. El moreno se va sin decir más y Draco no va detrás de él. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía alguna razón.

* * *

Ocurrió que un día cualquiera (algunos afirmarían que desde el momento en el que la nieve comenzó a caer), el hombre rubio y elegante, que mes con mes recorría esas calles, dejó de aparecer. Entre susurros, algunas mujeres comentarían que tal vez la repentina desaparición de aquel moreno de ojos verdes tenía mucho que ver. Y aunque muchos rumores más surgieron, inevitablemente aquellas figuras fueron olvidadas con el pasar tiempo. Y si ahora alguien les preguntara sobre ellos, los lugareños murmurarían que jamás se habían visto a dos personas así.

_No obstante, _susurraría por casualidad una noche la hija de la mesera de aquel extraño bar, _una vez llegó a venir un hombre así. Rubio y distante; extranjero, quizás. ¿Que qué hizo? Nada en realidad. Sólo compró una vieja y arruinada pintura que todos habían olvidado que reposaba al fondo del local. ¿De qué color era? Verde, sí, exacto, verde… un verde profundo. De esos verdes que no se pueden imitar. _

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Y éste fue el relato que nació para este reto en particular. No tengo mucho que decir, así que... sólo deseo mucha suerte para los participantes en el reto. Muchas gracias por leer, un beso enorme.


End file.
